


In Public - Minsung

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Smuts [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cock Ring, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vibrators, minsung - Freeform, vibrator in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: Minho and Jisung are on a date, when Jisung starts to get a little...horny
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: K-Pop Smuts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	In Public - Minsung

“Can we go on a date?” Jisung asked, wrapping his leg around Minho’s waist. Minho turned slightly, resting his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh and looking into his eyes. 

“Let’s go out for lunch. Does that sound good?” Minho asked, leaving a small kiss on Jisung’s nose. Jisung nodded with a small smile, scrunching his nose. Minho smiled warmly at his boyfriend, pausing for a few seconds to fully take in Jisung’s beauty. His eyes trailed from Jisung’s hair and the way it poofed out while he laid down, to the way his eyelashes rested against his face when he closed his eyes. Minho was so infatuated with his boyfriend, and had been since they first met. 

Minho was torn from his thoughts when Jisung sat up suddenly. His boyfriend rubbed his eyes gently and stretched, ready to have a good day. 

Minho sat up as well, twisting to crack his back. He then sighed and kicked off the blankets, heading straight to the shower. He got hot water running, and Jisung came into the bathroom shortly after with clothes for the both of them. They fit perfectly in routine from the two years they’d been dating. 

They showered together and washed each other’s bodies and hair like always. Then they got out and got dressed. 

Once they were ready, Minho grabbed his car keys and wallet, leading Jisung out the front door. They got into Minho’s car and Minho started it, waiting for it to warm up. 

“Where do you want to eat?” Minho asked, turning to his boyfriend. Jisung thought for a moment before answering. 

“I want Chinese food. You can pick where.”

Minho nodded in acknowledgment and started driving. He chose to go to a homey restaurant that would be comfortable for them to eat inside. Since it was cold outside, it was important to pick a restaurant that would be warm and cozy. 

The two walked inside and found a seat. A waitress came by to get their orders, and Jisung leaned forward on the table to talk to Minho. 

They talked for a few minutes, until Minho noticed something strange. Jisung was acting weird; licking his lips, and staring at Minho’s; fidgeting slightly; and he kept spacing out. Minho raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior but didn't say anything about it. 

When the food came, Jisung reached over to take some food off Minho’s plate. Minho didn't pay any attention and kept eating, but Jisung kept taking his food. 

“Why can’t you eat your own food? We practically got the same thing.” Minho frowned, setting down his chopsticks. 

Jisung pouted, staring at Minho’s unchanging face for a few seconds, before he quietly whimpered something. 

“I can't hear you,” Minho sighed, leaning closer. 

This time, Jisung spoke a bit louder. He said, “Give me attention.”

Minho smirked suddenly. So Jisung was horny. 

“Aww baby, do you have a problem?” Minho asked, slipping his shoe off under the table. He kept a straight face as he pressed his foot between Jisung’s pants, feeling that Jisung was, in fact, horny. 

Jisung whined and pouted, running his fingers through his hair. “Babe, I want you…”

Minho chuckled a little, pulling his foot away. He looked at his boyfriend for a few more moments before he looked down at his food, picking up his chopsticks to take a bite of his food. “Nope,” he said, “We’re in public. Eat the food I bought you.”

Jisung whined and started picking at his food. It was clear to Minho how horny he was—his face was red and his breathing was unsteady. Minho almost felt bad for his boyfriend, but he knew he couldn't please his boyfriend now. He didn't want to disrupt people who were trying to have fun today, as it was a few days before Christmas. 

Minho finished his food and started playing on his phone, waiting for Jisung to finish. Minho was surprised, however, when he felt a heel between his legs. At first he ignored it, but when it started moving in circles to stimulate, Minho looked up and raised an eyebrow at Jisung, who was staring at him pleadingly. 

“Baby,” Minho murmured with a quiet voice, “You’d better stop, or I’ll have to punish you.”

Jisung’s eyes sparkled and he leaned forward, not stopping his movements. “What kind of punishment?” He asked excitedly. 

“Do you wanna find out?” Minho asked, leaning forward as well so their lips were almost touching. He watched Jisung swallow dryly, biting his lip softly. 

“I do,” he teased. 

Minho raised an eyebrow and stood up. His mind was already racing with ideas of how he could punish his bratty boyfriend, but one idea stood out clearly. 

Minho grabbed Jisung’s wrist and practically dragged him out to his car. Jisung willingly got in the passenger seat, waiting for whatever Minho was going to do next. 

Minho reached into the backseat and grabbed out his small backpack, which he knew had enough stuff for him to have a bit of fun. He shuffled through it until he found what he was looking for, and commanded Jisung to close his eyes. 

Once his boyfriend’s eyes were closed, Minho reached down to unbutton his pants. He slipped his hand in his boyfriend’s pants, making the younger let out a gasp. 

Minho stared at Jisung’s face, loving the reactions he received. His boyfriend’s face was even redder, and it seemed he began sweating. Minho palmed his boyfriend’s dick, making sure it was fully hard. Once he was sure his boyfriend was about to cum, he slipped his hand into his underwear, sliding on a cock ring. 

As realization hit Jisung, he turned to his boyfriend with wide eyes. Minho just chuckled, loving his boyfriend’s reaction. He then slipped his fingertips further into Jisung’s pants, pushing a vibrator into his opening. 

Jisung whined, obviously not liking this punishment as much as he thought he would. Minho kissed his nose gently, whispering, “Safe word, baby. You know it.” 

Jisung nodded gently, a small smile appearing on his face. Minho knew his boyfriend loved being taken care of and treated nicely. 

Minho’s smile turned into a smirk and he let his hand leave his boyfriend’s pants. “Let’s go to the mall, yeah?” He asked smugly. 

Jisung whined but didn't argue, letting Minho start the car and drive them about 5 minutes to the mall. The whole time, Jisung was squirming in his seat, obviously feeling like his jeans were too tight. Minho rested his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, rubbing gently. Jisung moaned right away, his eyes closing and his hands tightening on his own shirt. 

They arrived at the mall and got out of the car. Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand and they walked in together, not minding the weird looks they got because of Jisung’s clear boner. 

Once they were far enough into the store, Minho reached into his jacket pocket, running his hands over the vibrator’s tiny remote. He clicked a button, satisfied when he saw Jisung flinch and felt him hold his hand tighter. 

They walked through a few stores, buying boba and some cheesy fries. Jisung’s arousal became much more obvious, to the point where the man was whining and moaning in Minho’s ear. Minho responded simply by turning the level up on the vibrator. 

Minho had started getting embarrassed by the number of strange looks he was receiving, so he decided it was finally time to go home. Jisung happily got in the car, and as soon as Minho started driving, Jisung whined out, “Minho, I want to cum.”

“Wait until we get home, baby.” Minho said, focusing on the road. By now, he’d started to get aroused as well, so he was eager to get home and fuck his boyfriend senseless. He knew it wouldn't be hard, seeing how destroyed his boyfriend already was. 

The drive was faster than it should have been, and once Minho had parked in front of their apartment, both of them were practically racing inside. Jisung quickly undressed himself, sitting on his bed, while Minho reached into the bedside table to grab out lube and a condom. 

Jisung reached into Minho’s pocket to turn off the vibrator before he actually took it out. He set it on the table, then he laid down and spread his legs for Minho. 

Wasting no time, Minho lubed up two fingers and pushed them inside. Jisung. Jisung’s back arched and he let out a moan and a whine. 

“Minho, take the ring off.”

Minho started thrusting his fingers into Jisung, watching the way his back arched and he squirmed. “No.”

“Ngh, baby, fuck-” Jisung moaned, reaching one hand to claw at Minho’s back. Minho added a third finger and did his best to work Jisung open as fast as he could. 

“Babe, I need you in me. Now,” Jisung whined, grabbing Minho’s wrist and pulling his fingers out. Minho nodded, letting himself be bossed around by his boyfriend, and undressed himself quickly. He put the condom on and lubed himself up before he aligned himself with Jisung. 

“Are you ready?”

“Babe, fuck, in me, now.”

Minho chuckled at Jisung’s broken words and he slowly pushed into his boyfriend, closing his eyes to let the feeling settle in. He paused for a few seconds once he’d bottomed out, but Jisung just whined until Minho started actually thrusting. 

Minho started at a fast pace, knowing how desperate his boyfriend was. It was clear by the way his face was red and his tongue was out—his boyfriend was too excited to finally have Minho’s cock inside him. 

Jisung was moaning incoherent things, his mouth shaped in an O. Minho couldn't help but push two fingers inside his boyfriend’s mouth, watching Jisung start sucking on them. Minho started thrusting his fingers into his boyfriend’s throat at the same speed as his thrusts, loving the way his boyfriend let him abuse two different holes. 

Jisung started crying out, “Babe, take it off… Babe, I need to cum-” and Minho realized he’d never taken the cock ring off. He reached down and slipped it off of his boyfriend, who let out a loud sigh. His nails dug further into Minho’s shoulder, and Minho was sure it’d leave scars. 

Minho started pumping Jisung’s dick with his (now wet) hand, watching it flush the same pink as his face. Minho could tell both of their orgasms were approaching, so he sped up, desperately chasing after their highs. 

Jisung came first, his back arching and his nails scratching down Minho’s back and to his waist. Minho came only a few moments after, burying his seed deep inside his boyfriend. He was quick to put a plug in his boyfriend, knowing he wouldn't want to clean up right now. 

Only after Minho had washed his hands did he collapse next to his boyfriend. Jisung pulled him close, blabbering something about how he was tired, before they both fell asleep, in the same position they’d woken up in that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave ships/scenarios you'd like to see in the comments!! ^^


End file.
